


Divination

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2006-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Gideon doesn’t believe in divination.





	Divination

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Day 12** [](http://community.livejournal.com/31_october_days/profile)[**31_october_days**](http://community.livejournal.com/31_october_days/)  


* * *

Gideon doesn’t believe in divination and foresight. That’s always been Fabian’s thing, crystals and tarot cards that supposedly analyze behavior and predict the future. Gideon prefers looking at things more logically and having proof that’s tangible before he puts his faith in it. When Molly tells them about that Weasley boy teasing her because her hair is too bright, Fabian checks his cards and declares that it’s a sign of affection while Gideon simply hexes the boy for making their sister cry.

Three years pass and it’s his last year at Hogwarts when he notices Weasley blush after Molly speaks to him and sees the concrete signs of infatuation. Of course, this leads to Fabian smugly extolling the virtues of insight and prancing around like he’s able to tell the bloody future.

Gideon finally just hits Fabian in the nose and innocently asks why he didn’t predict that and duck before he got hit. They end up losing a hundred House points, ruining one school tie, ripping two school shirts, and getting their arses chewed by the time their fight finishes. After, they start to laugh and plot ways to torture Weasley while their lip and nose, respectively, bleed.

The day Molly and Weasley, he’ll never be Arthur because it annoys their sister too much when they call him Weasley, announce their engagement, Fabian looks in his teacup and mutters about a nephew, which earns him a slap upside the back of his head by Gideon, who does _not_ want to even consider the idea of little Molly doing the sort of things that would be necessary to produce said nephew.

Four months later, she’s got a belly that isn’t caused by too much Honeydukes, and he ignores Fabian’s ‘I told you so’ when young Bill is born not quite eight months after the wedding. After he’s sure the baby and Molly are okay, Gideon kicks Weasley’s arse for doing things he still doesn’t want to think about before they were even married.

After their sixth nephew is born, Fabian is playing with his cards, which Gideon knows is just a way to pick up birds who are all impressed with the sensitive git image. When he hears the cards being shuffled and put out a second time then a third, he looks up curiously and sees how pale Fabian looks.

He listens as his brother quietly tells him that Molly is finally going to have her little girl but neither of them will ever meet their niece. The cards are tossed in the rubbish that night, and Fabian stops making predictions. Gideon sees him watching people, though, and notices the sad look in his eyes when he looks at Marlena, at Fenwick, and even at the Potters.

Gideon doesn’t believe in divination, but he _does_ believe in Fabian, so he spends time with Molly and her kids, trying not to think about not watching them grow up, and does the things he’s always put off doing. And he vows that, when their time comes, he’s going to go out fighting.

End


End file.
